


When One Falls

by SerialCereal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Kuu Dere, Adult Sora Sosuke, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Kuu Dere - Centric, Other, Sora & Kuu best cousins, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialCereal/pseuds/SerialCereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt something wet drip onto her knees. Looking up, she tried to find the source of it, only to find everything had blurred. Lights, colors, all mixing and blurring together in a glaze. </p>
<p>It was only then she realized she was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written by Charlie (Askkuu-dere.tumblr.com)
> 
> i hope your happy charlie you broke my heart

Sora stared at Kuu, wondering if he should speak to her. He knew, he knew and he was going to tell her. Perhaps it was anxiety that was stopping him from going over to tell her, but he wanted to know her and this knowledge was the ticket for him to properly talk to her.

 

He rose from his seat, and very calmly walked over to her. A small, if not nervous, smile graced his face.

  
“Dere-san, there’s something…” He paused, trying to find the right words. 

 

She had looked up at him in acknowledgement of his existence, which was a good sign, but her face remained as stoney as the rumours had said.

 

“Was your Mother’s maiden name Sosuke?” He put a hand on the back of his neck. “Admittedly, I was snooping around, I saw that you had an account online and I was interested... So I sorta looked your family up and stuff, and I uh… I saw your Mother there and saw that she had changed her last name a few times and I was interested and I just…”

 

“Sosuke-san, please get to your point already. You’re rambling.”

 

“We’re cousins…? I think, anyway! I mean your mother has my father’s last name, and I asked my mother about it, she told me that he had a sister.” 

 

“Yes, now that I think about it, my Mother did have a brother.” She looked up at him in some form of vacant disinterest. “You have features that could remind me of my Mother if I wanted to pay attention to them. You’re welcome to inquire about this with my Father, if you’d like.”

 

“Oh, uh, no. That’s not necessary.” He pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to Kuu with an awkward smile. “Does she look familiar, at all?” It was a woman, a man next to her and in her arms was a small child wrapped in a blanket. Kuu assumed it to be Sora, based on the thin teal hair. She took the photo, careful not to bend it as she lifted it to her face to get a better look.

  
She nodded slowly, handing the picture back. “Vaguely.” 

 

Sora beamed at this, giving a smile and laugh as he took it back. “I knew it! My mom didn’t keep any pictures of my dad's family, so this was the closest thing I had. There’s barely any pictures of him left.”

 

He tucked the photo lazily in his pocket, holding out a hand. “Well, Kuu Dere-san! Nice to make your acquaintance!” 

 

“The pleasure is mine.”

  
  
  
  


Kuu stared blankly at the T.V. screen upon seeing the message that scrolled along the bottom of the screen. There was a clank of voice as she dropped the remote in her hand, but all the noise around her had turned to static, leaving her unable to register any sounds. The voice of the reporter was nothing but incoherent disorientation as she spoke.

 

**_Sora Sosuke has been announced dead after falling from a cliff during a photoshoot. The accident has been described as tragic by witnesse-_ **

 

She couldn’t bare to look at it anymore, her eyes focusing on the ground. Sora was dead? No, that couldn’t be. He  _ couldn’t _ be dead. That wasn’t how it was supposed to work. He was supposed to live, to grow old and marry his fiancé. She was supposed to be there for him.

 

She couldn’t move, her body and mind felt numb as she struggled to focus on something,  _ anything.  _ The ticking of her clock, the very quiet buzz of the fly that had gotten it’s way inside the room,  _ something.  _ Something to take her mind off…  _ this.  _ It was unpleasant, unfamiliar. She felt her chest beginning to ache and she lifted a hand to grip at her shirt, as if that would help the dullness that pained her.

 

She felt something wet drip onto her knees. Looking up, she tried to find the source of it, only to find everything had blurred. Lights, colors, all mixing and blurring together in a glaze. 

 

It was only then she realized she was crying.

 

She felt her throat tighten, clenching her teeth as tears dripped from her eyes, splashing onto the skin of her knees. She heard choked sobs echoing around the room, and knew instantly that it could only be coming from  _ herself. _

 

_ Sora. Sora. _ __  
_  
_ __ Sora.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuu gripped the bouquet of flowers in her hands, tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. The bouquet was a mixture of lilies, lavender, and eighteen scholars, all set nicely to bring each other out. Had she not felt so much grief she would’ve taken hours to properly respect the handiwork of the arrangement, but she couldn’t find herself to care.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, though no words came out. She felt if she were to speak she would lose it. She would break down for the nth time, this time in front of everyone.

 

Haruki-kun, Miyu-san, Yuki-kun, Sora’s mother and sister, everyone. They all needed someone to be strong.

 

She couldn’t peel her eyes away from the picture that sat surrounded by a variety of flowers and candles. Pictures and memoirs, everything sentimental. She crouched down, falling to her knees in front of it, slowly placing the flowers in front of the photo. That photo of Sora smiling, reminding her of all his expressions.

 

Sad, happy, confused… All the expressions she would never be able to see again. All the expressions and emotions she could never properly return.

 

The sobbing was reduced to background noise, it had always been since the moment she entered the funeral home, but this time her own sobbing had joined everyone else, but she couldn’t register it as her own. Kuu did feel the wetness running down her cheeks, but just barely. 

 

She just felt so numb.

 

She just felt so  _ empty _ .

 

Kuu felt a hand on her shoulder after a while, not knowing how long it had been. It had felt like minutes, if not seconds, that she had been up there. Not bothering to look at who it was or even listen, she let them guide her to her feet, feet that felt like they could give in at any moment.

 

She couldn’t hear what anyone was saying beyond the dull throbbing in her head as they led her to a seat. It was probably some form of support, voices most likely sympathetic as they pretended to understand what Sora had done for Kuu. Kuu would never know, because she didn’t care enough to pay attention to anything but the fact that Sora was gone. She  _ couldn’t _ .

 

He was really gone. It felt foreign to Kuu that she would never get a call from him again about how nervous he was for his latest job. She’d never see his worried expression as he asked for her opinion. It felt like just yesterday he was smiling at her, thanking her for helping him with his homework.

 

But now, that was all gone. His laughter and tears alike.

 

All of it was gone.

 

She’d never be able to tell him how much she loved him. How  _ important _ he was to her. That he was her best and greatest friend, and the only one she trusted with her life.

Her hands trembled as she gripped the tissue that someone had handed her. Who knows who it was, but who even cares.

She managed to lift her head up to look back at Sora’s memorial, eyes fixated on his picture beyond her bouquet of lilies, his sweet smile staring back at her.

 

He was gone.

 

The smile he still managed to keep through even the darker times of his life, unlike her. The smile that made Kuu envious, and at the same time proud. The smile that had finally gone. 

 

_ For good. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sora?” Her voice was steady and firm, catching the attention of the small child that grinned up at her. Each time he smiled, she felt her chest ache with the memory. Her own child had come out so much like her cousin. Teal eyes, matching hair, pale skin, the small beauty marks dotted above and under his left eye...

 

She could only assume this was what Sora would’ve looked like as a small toddler.

 

“Mama!” The child happily hummed, tugging on his parents trousers. “Mama, what’s wrong?” That question had become common. What was wrong? What was alright? Kuu reached down, placing a hand on her child's cheek, who nuzzled into the touch.

 

“Nothing.” A lie. Everything was wrong. Nothing had been fine since that day. Everything felt dull, Kuu constantly felt numb, if not a throb of pain in her chest. Everywhere she looked reminded Kuu of her cousin. Even her own son.

 

Her own son broke her heart each time he turned to run off. Whether to play, go to bed, or something entirely different. She always lifted her hand, reaching out to the small child and holding back a plea for him to stay.

 

It was unbearable to see her own child, and the tug of guilt clawed at her. To see him happy, to see him crying, to see him come and go… It was all so  _ unbearable _ how much he was like her beloved cousin. To see Sora in every movement and every expression the child had. A comforting guilt, was the best way to explain that.

 

The old re-runs of the previous shows and movies he acted in were constant now in her life. She played her favourites, the ones she didn’t like, the ones that were jokes, even just commercials. Eyes always staring blankly at the screen, ignoring the actual content.

The way Sora acted gave a certain amount of comfort to her. She knew he was faking it, not because he was bad, but it just felt off to her. That wasn’t the way he cried, laughed, or smiled naturally. 

 

It all felt so  _ fake _ .

 

But at the same time, she felt lighter when watching them. Acting is his passion, after all. There was a joy behind all his expressions that told he was having  _ fun _ . That he was enjoying life.

 

Ah, she was crying again, wasn’t she?

 

Kuu peeled her eyes away from the television to watch her cat pad across the carpet. “So-chan…” Kuu muttered as she reached toward the small grey and white cat, who purred into her hand. She caught sight of the teal collar around it’s neck, reminding her why she had named it.

 

“Sora” was engraved into the silver metal, the collars color chosen because it matched Sora. She clenched her fist around the edge of the sofas cushion, feeling her eyes droop tiredly. 

 

“I…” miss you. I love you. I want you back. I want to join you.

 

Whichever one it was, Kuu couldn’t bring herself to say it. She never could, past and present alike. She leaned back on the sofa, continuing to stare at the Sora on the television. The way his voice, rehearsed and smooth, surrounded her also felt fake. Sora stutters more.

 

Or rather, Sora  _ had _ stuttered more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuu gave a wave to her son as she left the house, returning his words of goodbye with her own. She held the potted flower tightly in her hands as she walked, not daring to drop it. The lily bobbed as she walked, red eyes staring dully down at it.

 

It was always a lily, a lavender, or an eighteen scholars. Those were always Sora’s favourite. He would go on about how pure a lily looked, how a lavender reminded him of the dusks sunset, or how an eighteen scholars many layers were all like tiny hearts, clinging to the bud helplessly.

 

He would grin, telling her the meanings of the flowers, admitting he only knew those three, placing one behind her ears and telling her the color brought out her eyes.

 

She always thought he was just being silly, but would return the flower each time, tucking a matching flower behind his own ear. Seeing the bright grin on his face was worth it, worth his insistent pestering to make flower crowns with him.

 

The way he would always make sure to include a forget-me-not in the front, placing it on her head after he was done make her unable to control her own soft, very slight, smile. Why couldn’t it go back to that?

 

It was all silly, but it made her happy. 

 

She reached the cliffside in no time, the very cliff he had fallen. She felt her heart prick with emotion, as it always did. Like tiny needles, reminding her why she felt so broken all the time. She couldn’t count the times she had gone here, but the many flowers sprouting from the ground did.

 

White lilies, purple lavender, pink eighteen scholars all sprinkled the cliff face; the waters providing a cool backdrop that faded into the pale horizon. It was all beautifully painful, to Kuu, given the history of the cliff. Given the loneliness of it all.

 

Many had just assumed she was a lonely lady, planting flowers there to make herself feel better. They would never really understand why she had been so partial to it, why she’d sit there for hours and talk to the wind. There had been rumours, theories, but the real reason had been very carefully removed from the eye of the public as a parting gift from a mutual friend. 

 

Kuu had been grateful for that, though it had in turn made the area all the more solitary.

 

Her hands dug away at the dirt, tucking the roots of the lily in it’s new home. Once the flower had been planted she sat down on her knees, taking a moment to absorb everything. She spoke aloud, knowing it was likely abandoned there and not caring if it wasn’t. She told the wind of her day. 

 

Of the old man who had commented on her always buying the same flowers, of the stray cat whom she had fed, of the neighbour who had invited her son to a birthday party.

 

She told it all of this, ending her message with a final goodbye, and an “I love you,” though she knew no matter how many times she said it, it would never make up for the times she didn’t. Giving a last thank you for it’s ears and a goodbye, she rose to her feet. 

 

Hoping for the wind to carry the words she said to Sora so he could hear it. So he could know she was well, that she still cared. That she always had.

 

Kuu just hoped he wanted to listen.

  
  
  
  
  


Her eyes were glossy, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. She heard the faint calling of her son. ‘ _ Mom! Mom! Please!’  _ But it was all fuzzy static, much akin to a broken television. She couldn't quite focus on what he was saying. Her vision was blurred too, but she could make out the shapes of teal in the corner of her sight, causing her to slowly turn her head.

 

_ ‘Mom! Don’t go! Please!’ _

 

What were they saying? It sounded foreign… She blinked slowly, closing her eyes for a long moment to focus on her breathing. She felt something soft rubbing against one hand, and something warm squeezing her other. She reopened her eyes to study the source.

 

_ ‘Kuu-chan! Come on! Please!’ _

 

Sora…? Her vision twisted, the teal finally making sense and clearing as the sight of her cousin came into view, his voice becoming the only clear noise she could hear. The grip on her hands burning with a soft warmth, making her never want to let go.

 

_ ‘Kuu-chan.’  _ His voice was steady, soothing like she had once remembered it to be.‘ _ Let’s go.’ _

 

Her lips tugged into a slow smile. After what seemed like centuries, unfamiliar joy tugged at her heart when she saw Sora.

 

_ “So...ra…”  _ She gripped the hand in her own tighter, soft smile relaxed onto her face. “I… I…I’ve missed… you…” She let her tired arm fall to her side wearily, but didn’t dare let go. 

 

_ ‘Kuu-chan, I’ve missed you too.’ _

 

She would never let go again. She would hold on as tightly as she could, and would follow her dear cousin to wherever he wanted to go. He had done so much, he had brought both joy and despair to her endless times. Things she had used to believe were pointless to feel. He did so much.

 

She would never let him leave her, not again. This time,  _ she would follow him. _

 

“I... I love you, So...ra…”

 

…

 

… 

 

_ “I lo-” _

 

**_Beep._ **

 


End file.
